Piotr
Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was one of the later recruits to the X-Men. Specifics CODE NAME: Colossus AGE: 25 HEIGHT: 6' 9" EYES: Brown HAIR: Black GENDER: Male SPECIES: MUTANT MARKS: None FAMILY / FRIENDS - Nikolai Rasputin and Alexandra Natalya Rasputina, Parents - Illyana Nikolaevna Rasputina, Sister - Mikhail Nikolaievitch Rasputin, Brother -Kitty ‘Katya’ Pryde, It's Complicated PLACE OF BIRTH Born in the Ust-Ordynski Collective farm, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia Early Life The Rasputin name had at one time been reverred and feared throughout Russia, with the fall of Grigori, though, his relations, and indirect descendant have not found themselves very welcome since. Nikolai Rasputin was sickly as a young man, leaving the city he'd been raised in with his fiancee later wife Alexandra for small farm in the country. Their first son being born only a scant few months after their arrival, Mikhail was very much his fathers son, both in appearance and unfortunately, suffering from many of the same ailments. This unfortunately led to most of the harder labor on the farm to be thrust onto the broad shoulders of Nikolai's second, healthier son, Piotr, named for his mothers father, from a young age he showed a determination beyond his years. Always pushing forward, doing all that was required of him and more. While the Rasputins showed no favoritism between their children, Mikhail came to have a distaste for the farm, his family, and the country itself. Becoming obsessed with the images he saw on their small TV of America, he eventually left the family, running away on Piotr's sixteenth birthday. Just a note left behind, 'See you in Ameirca ~ Mikhail'. Shortly after, Nikolai and Alexandra tried to fill the void in their hearts with a daughter, Illyana. Unfortunately, this came to naught, as Nikolai passed away shortly after the birth, leaving his wife and son to care for the young child, and the farm. Short on manpower, and Money, Charles Xavier chose the best possible moment to visit the family. Meeting with Alexandra, he introduced himself as an American Professor of some standing, who had an ran his own school for brillant young minds. Being ever the philanthropist, Xavier struck a bargain with the woman, he would take in Piotr, and bring the boy to America to learn, sending back money to help stabilize the family in the boys absence, as well as allow the boy to make trips during the holidays, and summer to visit and help where he could. X - Man Piotr had told none but his little sister of his mutation, while it came in useful in the early mornings when he would work the plot, or when the tractor would get stuck in the mud or stall. It was not proper to brag of such things. Nor did he wish to frighten his mother. As such, he was astonished on the plane ride to America, when Mr. Xavier asked if he could see what power, what strange ability the boy was hiding. Somewhat begrudingly, Piotr transformed, his skin, hair, eyes, all became metallic in composition. The only word Xavier had to say on the matter was "Remarkable." Reaching America, Piotr found himself slow to become accustomed to American life and culture. So different, so much more selfish then that of his homeland. While Xavier helped initially with the language barrier, he still found English a rough language to master, prefering to remain silent then be thought a fool, he felt at first apart from the rest of the school. Katya When Kitty Pryde came to the mansion, Piotr was at a crossroads. The team and school had welcomed him, but he had never quite managed to banish the loneliness, the feeling of being cut off from the others. Xavier had tried to help, to council and work with him over the issue, but he'd never quite managed to push past it. Kitty though, was a new recruit, the youngest that year in fact. And Piotr was assigned to guide her about the school during her first few weeks. To show her the sights, and help her get accustomed to the school. She had a spirit about her, a lightness in her step that had almost immeaditely reminded him of his sister. His darling Illyana. Her energy, and spirit for life quickly drew him in. And before long, he was enjoying life at the institute, finding himself feeling more a part of the team, no a part of the family. Since, they have become close friends. He's her rock, and she helps him crawl out from under his rock. 'SKILLS/WEAPONS/TRAINING/EDUCATION' An artist, first and foremost since coming to America, Piotr has studied the subject intensively. Having a knack, no pun intended, for metal work, he's made and sold a number of sculptures and pieces to Gallerys and in the private sector. His time on the farm, also provided him quite a bit of knowledge in the areas of animal husbandry, farming, plowing, mechanical engineering (well, so far as the almost twenty year tractor or the truck they owned went). Piotr hs for the most part refused weapons training courses beyond what is required by the school. Never having had much of a taste for the tools of destruction, while he acknowledges them as an occasional necessity, he prefers any other means. As far as martial training goes, Piotr has focused mostly on Judo, using it as a means to both emphasize and control his strength. Piotr has a Masters Degree in Art History, procured mostly through online courses, and advanced classes taught at Xavier's. 'MUTANT ABILITIES' Piotr is capable of transforming his entire body, at will, into a form of Organic steel. From the tip of the the longest strand of hair at the top of his head, to the toe nail on his big toe. Everything turns. It increases his strength, stamina and endurance by a high multiple. While the steel is tougher then some metals, and stronger then normal steel, it is still not as hard as some hybrids, like Adamantium and Vibranium. 'PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE' While not the most openly friendly of the X-Men, Piotr is without a doubt one of the most loving. He's a passionate individual, his love for art, his few friendships on the team doing well to highlight this. ' 'MISC.